A Pit Stop in the Future
by CLXobsession
Summary: Zexal/Gx/5Ds Cross.  Following Bonds Beyond Time, Yusei and Jaden must make their way home from Yugi's timeline.  One smoking wheel later, the two are forced into a time that neither are familiar with.  Contains a partial duel.  Rated K plus for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: **

**This is my first Fanfic. I hope that everyone enjoys. **

**Just a couple of notes:**

**1) I do not own any parts of the Yu-Gi-Oh! series, including any cards or characters. This is for nonprofit entertainment only.**

**2) Brackets = the current setting**

**3) Italics = thoughts**

**4) I like to mix Enlgish/Japanese terms (GX and 5Ds are terms/character names are normally English dubs while Zexal terms/character names are from the Japanese translations) **

**5) Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

><p>SettingPlot Setup: Mainly Heartland, some traveling through the space-time dimension

This takes place following the Bonds Beyond Time movie plot. Yusei and Jaden are left in Yugi's timeline after Paradox's defeat. All that's left to do is to go home to their respective times. With a little help from the Crimson Dragon, the time-space rift opens to help the two heroes home. Unknown to them, they're going to have to make a sudden side trip into the world of Zexal.

[Inside the Space-time dimension]

With Paradox defeated, Yusei was looking forward to returning to New Domino and his friends. Despite all the three had accomplished, he wasn't going to be satisfied until he saw the intact buildings and the future's ash-less sky for himself.

"Yusei!" A voice snapped Yusei out of his daydream. "Yusei! Is your duel runner supposed to be making that noise?"

"What noise?" answered Yusei. No sooner had he said it then his runner gave a quick jerk and a small wisp of smoke escaped from an area near the front tire. _Not good!_

As if feeling its human passengers panic, the Crimson Dragon shifted the space-time pathway; opening a path ahead of the cycle to a brightly lit exit. It was another bumpy exit as the runner exited the rift, only this time, it was to a dimension neither duelist was familiar with.

[Heartland City Docks]

Yusie's brilliant steering had brought the two and the runner to a safe halt on a pier-like area outside of the space-time rift. He immediately got down to inspecting the mechanics of his runner. Jaden was left to his own devices. However, the slightly motion-sick adolescent chose to lay on a grassy incline just a couple feet away.

"Damm it!" cursed Yusei. He needed to replace a piece of the suspension shaft. It must have been the one area of his cycle that was hit the hardest from being tossed out of the time rifts.

"I hope that means you know what's wrong but the solution is just going to take some time." Jaden added from his grassy patch.

The black-haired duelist stood up from his runner and grabbed his coat from the seat. It was time to find the parts to fix his ride. With there being expansive dock around them, Yusei assumed that there must be a huge supporting city near by. Where there was a city, there were shops and perhaps a mechanics shop that would have just what he needed. He turned to his Slifer-red passenger.

"I have to go find parts to fix my runner," Yusei explained. "You can come with me or guard my bike. What's your pick? Either way, finding replacement parts is the fastest way home."

As if waiting for those words, his brown-haired time-hopping partner jumped up from his spot, nearly loosing his footing in his excitement. "You bet I'm going! But shouldn't we hide your bike first?" The other duelist nodded and then the two moved the runner behind some dusty crate containers. Afterwards, the two aimed for a stairway further down the pier.

Nothing could compare to the city they were met with at the top of the stairs. The whole site was like a futuristic and shining scene out of a movie. To Yusei, it looked like a scientist's dream city. To Jaden, it just looked like a ton of fun waiting to happen.

"I'd be surprised if you couldn't find parts to make a hundred new bikes in a place like this!" added Jaden cheerfully. Yusei nodded and the two walked toward Heartland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:**

**Forgot to mention the time setting for Zexal. **

**This fanfic holds true for subbed episodes following Zexal episode 24 but with no mention of the WDC. (Mostly for dueling purposes)**

**Disclaimer in Ch. 1**

**Reminder: Thoughts are in Italics**

* * *

><p>The streets of Heartland offered a variety of shopping plazas for the two to search. Local people were helpful enough to point the two travelers in the direction of a parts and supplies store. Although it was a tiny corner store, Yusei was hopeful.<p>

"Well this looks promising!" said Jaden. He gave his mechanic friend a friendly shoulder pat. Jaden noted that Yusei looked pleased with what the shop's shelves held. "Well I'll check over on this side and you check that side." The brown-haired duelist went to his suggested area of the store before thinking, _Then again, what parts am I looking for?_

On his side of the store, Jaden spied something that piqued his curiosity. Steel gray eyepieces with mismatched colored lenses filled a shelving unit in the store's corner. Jaden had seen a youth outside earlier with on of these on. _What were these-_

"You interested in a D-Gazer Sonny?" a voice startled Jaden from his right.

"D-What?" Jaden swiveled quickly only to come face to face with nothing.

"You're quite a joker Sonny boy. Don't tell me you don't duel!" answered the same voice.

This time Jaden focused on where the voice came from. All he had to do was look down. It came from the tiniest old man Jaden had ever seen. He eyed the little man and recovered from his shock.

"Of course I duel," Jaden answered, "I'm going to be the next King of Games!"

"Oh, and the newest King of Games doesn't know what a D-Gazer is?" The old man didn't seem to believe Jaden in the slightest. "Well go ahead and put one of those on Sonny. That way you'll learn for yourself."

"The name's Jaden, not Sonny," replied the tall youth. He slipped a red and gray eyepiece on and immediately the world around him transformed. Every wall was lined with Augmented Reality labels and, for a brief time, the room adjusted to a different color hue.

"Now if you've got yourself a Duel Disk, and I really hope you do Mr. Next King of Games, test out a card." The old man was shocked to find the youth in front of him pull a dated red disk out of his pack; the color matched the red jacket he had on.

After setting his deck in the holder, the youth pulled a random card and smiled.

"I summon Winged Kuriboh!" announced Jaden. The white-winged furball took to the skies around the shop. "You look more lively than usual partner!" replied the boy to the monster.

"That is the power of the D-Gazer Sonny," replied the shop master. "In this new space the monsters really do come to life."

All the while, Yusei watched the excitement from the other end of the shop. He had located another shelf of the eyepieces and had slipped one on to watch the old man's lesson. Although impressed, other store products interested Yusei; they included potential suspension parts.

Winged Kuriboh circled Jaden and let out a happy "Kuri-Kuri!" It took Jaden only a couple seconds to decide what to do next.

"I'll take the D-whatever Old Man. Oh and do you happen to know where people go to duel around here?"

The shop's miniature owner looked absolutely delighted. "Of course Sonny, you'll probably find numerous people in Heartland Park at this time of day."

"Sweet!" yelled Jaden as he ran toward the door. "Yusei! I'll meet up with you later!"

"Wait, Jaden-" Yusei tried to reply but his energetic traveling companion was long gone. Suddenly, the shop was dead quiet.

"Now what can I help you with Sonny?" asked a familiar voice to Yusei's right. The young man sighed. He'd finish collecting the parts he needed and then go find Jaden.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Jaden's on the loose and things are going to get crazy.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

**Here's the part where the Zexal stuff starts.**

**Sorry these are short. Blame my thought process.**

**Disclaimer in Ch. 1**

**Reminders: Thoughts are in Italics, Brackets indicate setting, Astral's dialogue is only heard by Yuma.**

* * *

><p>[Heartland Residential Area]<p>

This day needed more excitement. At least, that's what Yuma Tsukumo thought as he fell out of his hammock late on that weekend morning. It was as uneventful and boring as a day could start. He was halfway through eating his late breakfast when his older sister came charging into the kitchen.

"Yuma!" Akari yelled, "You're going to find me a scoop today and I know just where you should start looking."

"...huh?" was the completely non-energetic reply that came from her little bro.

"Don't 'huh' me," replied Akari. "While you were sleeping in I was up and investigating the city's status. I found this!" She proceeded to slap a small city map in front of her brother. There was a hand-drawn red circle in the lower left-hand corner near the edge of the city. "In the general area I marked, at approximately eight o clock this morning a rift opened and then closed suddenly in the sky. Accompanying this was a small jump in the city's electrical grid figures." She looked up at her little bro only to find him completely ignoring her. _Why is it always so hard to make him take interest in something that didn't involve dueling_?

"And you want me to go there and find out what caused your rifty thingy," replied Yuma.

Akari was shocked for a moment. Yuma was actually listening? And had caught on to the plan before she could order him to do it? Now, all that was left to do was get him outside and on his way.

"If that's the plan then no thanks. Find someone else for your rift hunt. I was going to duel Tetsuo in the park and-"

"Yuma I think it's in your best interests to investigate," cut in a voice from behind the boy. The voice's tone stunned the boy for a moment because there were hints of nervousness and unease in the suggestion. Yuma looked toward the familiar blue glowing being that floated alongside him.

"Why should I..." Yuma started to argue but quickly cut off when he caught a glimpse of the evil look in his sister's eyes. He gulped and hurriedly spit out the remainder of his words, "not help my beloved Sis with her scoop!" He jumped out of his chair and ran for the door without another moment to loose. His sister sighed from the kitchen table but then started cleaning up her little brother's breakfast plate with a pleased look.

"That was close!" he added when he was a good ways down the street.

"Your sister looked quite unhappy with your negative response so I tried to warn you. Still, you are, how do you humans say it, 'Lucky to be alive'?" replied Astral.

Astral was right. His dueling plans might have to wait. He'd make his way to the docks and find her scoop _But_, he thought, _there was no harm in going through Heartland Park in order to get there._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

**Collision of characters coming soon? -Yes.**

**Why didn't I put it in this chapter? -Because it worked out that way.**

**Keep Enjoying!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

**I was finally able to produce a longer chapter!**

**Really hoping you enjoy it.**

**Reminders: Thoughts are in Italics, Brackets indicate setting**

**Sound Effects indicated by *_italics_***

**Finally: Disclaimer in Ch. 1**

* * *

><p>[Heartland Park]<p>

Jaden found his way to Heartland Park easily. It looked to be the one place in the large city with an extended amount of grass and trees. All around him, lively groups of people dueled, walked, or picnicked at the base of the trees. With his new D-gazer, he watched intense battles that took place between a small group of middle school kids. The group had already prepared match-ups to decide who was dueling whom so Jaden was left to watch.

"Impressive, isn't it?" asked a female voice that Jaden recognized. Yubel materialized next to him and was keenly watching the current duel. "I wonder if this augmented reality is Kiba Corp's doing?"

Jaden shrugged. "Beats me but it looks like fun. I can't wait to get my game on!"

After that, just watching wasn't enough for the Slifer-red duelist. If there wasn't anyone in this area to duel he was going to have to find another. He stood up and started running further into the park; Yubel following along behind him.

The park became larger and quieter as Jaden ran. He was about to turn back when...

_*W h a m*_

He collided with someone who appeared from behind a statuary wall. The two were tossed backwards by the impact.

"Jaden?" Yubel asked with a hint of worry.

"I'm alright," he replied, "but what did I hit?"

"That young boy over there," she replied.

Looking over, Jaden took note of a smaller boy with black spiked hair. The black spikes were similar to Yusei's but the front of the hair came up to a double spike, which was dyed pink in color.

"You okay over there pal?" asked Jaden.

Yuma stirred and looked over at the red-coated teen. "Yah, I'm good." He felt like something was missing from his waist area. _What's missing? _Finally, he remembered clearly, his deck! The portable cardholder was laying next to the stranger.

Jaden was the first to pick himself up off the ground. He dusted off his prized coat before taking notice of the holder at his feet. "This yours?" he asked Yuma. The youth in front of him nodded and Jaden bent down to retrieve the case. When he picked it up, a weird sensation tingled up Jaden's arm and his eyes flashed. _Powerful and dangerous cards. Some felt normal but there were definitely others with abnormal abilities. _He looked over curiously at the deck's owner only to be shocked.

"Who's THAT?" asked Jaden, pointing directly at Astral.

Yuma was shocked by the sudden question. Who the young man pointed at was obviously Astral but there was no way anyone but Yuma could see the blue spirit. Then something struck Yuma as odd. He hadn't asked _What _Astral was but rather _Who_. He thought about playing it safe. "What are you talking about? There's no way anyone could be there," he replied and then added, "Could you possibly pass my deck back?"

"Yuma! What is the meaning of this? Can that boy actually see me?" interrupted Astral.

The boy in red obviously heard Astral's questions and tried a different approach. "The name's Jaden and I'm guessing your name's Yuma," he said while pointing at the youth opposite of him. Jaden then addressed Astral, "To answer your question, yes I can see you. And now, you get to answer mine from earlier, who are you."

"Astral." The blue spirit kept his answer short and wasn't keen to say anymore. Instead he appeared to be more interested in the boy's deck that Jaden still held in his hand.

"Jaden," he heard Yubel address him from the right. "The two in front of us share a bond a little different from our own, but perhaps they will tell us more if they see me." Jaden nodded. His eyes glowed in their unique red and green scheme.

Yuma and Astral couldn't believe their eyes when they witnessed the summoned figure before them. A demonic looking spirit rose up from behind the red-coated boy and spread her wings. Neither could speak so Yubel gave an introduction.

"I am Yubel, duel spirit and guardian of Jaden. His specialty is communication with duel spirits and I am his support." She then added, "Normally, we roam and search for those in need of Jaden's unique talent."

Jaden walked over to Yuma. "I believe this is yours pal." He handed the deck back to the spiked youth. "One thing though. Your deck seems a little out of the ordinary. I'm always up for a challenge and right now I need a chance to get my game on. You wouldn't be interested, would you?"

"You bet I would! I never back down from a challenge; that's my Kattobingu spirit!" replied Yuma.

"But Yuma, what about your sister's assignment at the docks?" interrupted Astral. The blue spirit was still cautious about the visitors. He was not sure if this was the right time for a duel, and he could not confirm if the brown-haired youth and spirit partner harbored ill intentions.

"The docks huh," said Jaden jumping in, "I was there earlier and I have an interesting story for your sister. If we duel I'll give you a tour of the place and some good info to take back."

"If that's the case then it's a duel!" burst out Yuma. His glowing partner looked on and Yuma could sense Astral's uncertainty toward the duel. "It's a win-win Astral. Sis will get her scoop and I get to duel. Kattobingu daze, Ore!" With duel disks and D-Gazers set, a duel for the ages began.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

**Hopefully you're not too disappointed the _literal_ collision of characters. **

**Sorry I couldn't fit in some dueling details- next chapter should include a piece.**

**Warning: Setting jumps ahead**

**Overall, I'm really enjoying putting this down on paper... errr digital text. **

**Hope readers enjoy it too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:**

**Duel Note #1- My duels are only partial and meant to help the story line.**

**Duel Note #2- This chapter is not the entire duel, there's plenty more on the way.**

**Duel Note #3- This is my first try at writing a duel. I will try to be as accurate with the life points and card effects as possible But to err is human.**

**Reminders: Thoughts are in Italics, Brackets indicate setting**

**Lastly, Disclaimer in Ch. 1**

* * *

><p>[Back in Heartland shopping district]<p>

Yusei mulled over the parts he purchased a couple minutes ago. They looked to be exactly what he needed. Now if only he could find Jaden. The only clues he had were Jaden's fondness for dueling and the shopkeeper's suggested location, Heartland Park. Yusei sighed as he walked. His directions to Heartland Park's location were compliments of the miniature shop owner. _I turned left out of the shop and now I walk straight until I come to the end of the way. Then, I turn right and walk until I see the park, _Yusei thought. He started to believe it would be lucky if Jaden was actually in the park.

The riding duelist found himself thinking about his home in New Domino again. No doubt everyone would be waiting. Paradox's plot had been foiled so there was no doubt the city would be standing as brilliantly as ever.

Something interrupted Yusei's daydream again but, this time, it wasn't Jaden's voice. It was an oval-shaped robot working its way up the sidewalk close to Yusei.

"Trash Identified!" the robot called out as it picked up a ripped newspaper section. The bot then stored the trash and continued on its way.

With a love of all things mechanic, Yusei followed the robot with great curiosity. Finally, he cornered it next to a stairwell. It didn't take long until its internal mechanisms were being fully investigated by the time traveling duelist.

[Heartland Park]

Duel Progress:

Jaden: 4000 LP

Yuma: 3700 LP

Jaden's field included his iconic Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. He currently faced a spellcaster type similar to Yugi's Dark Magician. Although weaker than its predecessor, the monster was thoroughly protected by his opponent. Jaden was unable to counter his opponent's trap card, Half Unbreak. He had to admit that during the early stages of this duel, he was having a blast.

On the opposite side of the field, Yuma marveled at each Hero that Jaden brought out. Even though he wasn't sure of it, he found his opponent's appearance and the presence of Flame Wingman to be extremely familiar.

"I've got it!" announced Yuma. "That monster is the same as the statue in the mountain duel lodge! It was the same monster used by the former dueling professional Jaden...Yuki..." Yuma's words trailed off. It couldn't be true and there was no possible way that right now he faced a pro duelist from the past. But Jaden proved him wrong.

"So you've heard of me?" asked Jaden. "Me? A pro duelist huh? Well now I'm psyched for the future. Until then though, it's my draw!"

The excitement of the duel reached a new level. Both spirits looked on, eagerly awaiting their respective partner's moves and counters.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Hope it wasn't too farfetched that Yuma couldn't recognize Jaden at first. From what I've gathered Yuma is still dense in this era of Zexal. Hoping that will change in time!

A couple things to look forward to:

-More of the duel

-Yusei

-More character collision

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:**

**Having way too much fun writing this!**

**Another quick chapter ahead.**

**Reminders: Thoughts are in Italics, Brackets indicate setting**

**Lastly, Disclaimer in Ch. 1**

* * *

><p>[Back to Yusei]<p>

Yusei explored every aspect of the cleaning robot in front of him. The microchips and circuits were far more advanced than any technology he had seen in New Domino. Satisfied with his investigation, he looked up from the robot. The sun had moved a small ways since he had first started. _Crap! I've got to find Jaden!_ He was about to stand when he noticed three teenage girls watching him from a couple steps away. They looked to be gossiping but when he acknowledged them they stopped and stood silently. Slowly, each of their faces turned a slight shade of pink. They turned and walked briskly up the stairs nearest to Yusei.

_Strange_, thought Yusei. His attention turned back to replacing the robot's inner workings. It was best if he let it get back to its programmed job. Without too much time passing, the robot was reassembled and back to trash picking. Yusei quickly turned and headed up the steps. His little detour was over and it was back to finding Jaden.

At the top of the stairs Yusei found himself face to face with another girl. However, she was not from the threesome who watched Yusei's curious robot spectacle. She was a lot younger with dark green hair. He noted her hair was curiously tied in a bun on one side and a red ribbon seemed to hold the hair in place. "Excuse me!" The girl suddenly exclaimed. She quickly tried to duck around Yusei.

Needing a lead in order to find Jaden, Yusei figured it was as good of a moment as ever to ask for directions. "Sorry about that but would you happen to know where Heartland Park is? I'm looking for a friend of mine who was headed there to duel."

The girl looked extremely happy to help. "I can take you," she replied, "I'm on my way there to meet two friends of mine now. It's down this way and a little further into the city."

"Excellent, that would be an amazing help," replied Yusei. He felt a little better knowing he was close to the park and he was glad to know that this local girl was friendly enough to guide a stranger like himself. Another thought briefly crossed his mind; she reminded him a little of Luna.

In no time at all both Yusei and his guide made it to the front of Heartland Park. It seemed to Yusei that she was extremely eager to meet up with her companions. After a brief glance around, she pulled a small device out of her pocket. Yusei noted that it appeared to be a fancier version of the eyepiece Jaden bought. Interestingly enough, she used it in the same manner as a mobile phone.

"Yuma!" she yelled into it, "Sorry I'm late to the park but that didn't give you the right not to answer earlier!"

A voice answered and a picture of a black and pink haired boy appeared on her screen. "Kotori! It can't be helped, I'm in the middle of the most epic duel right now."

"Don't you say that about almost every duel you have?" she asked.

"Trust me, this time it's a really important duel!" answered her friend.

She sighed heavily. "Alright then, I'll come to where you are." At that moment she watched with shock as Yuma took serious damage from an unseen attack. The youth tried to brace against the attack force but was knocked down. "YUMA!" she cried out.

Yuma stood up and brushed dirt from his shoulder. He addressed his opponent, "Nice one!" he looked back at Kotori's transmission, "Kotori, I have to concentrate but if you do come I'm in the lower statuary area." The video feed cut and Kotori put the device away.

"Yuma you idiot," she replied quietly before turning back. She was surprised to see Yusei still standing near her.

"You've got one tough friend," he said. "If you don't mind I'd like to follow you to your friend's duel. My companion might be attracted to a duel like this. He's an extreme duel loving sort of person."

Kotori nodded and the two continued to make their way further into the park.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

**Duel details eluded this chapter- sorry about that.**

**Though, I do have some good duel news!**

**The next two chapters will be basically duel-centered and longer!- maybe**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes:**

**Duel Rules Review:**

**#1- My duels are only partial and meant to help the story line.**

**#2- There's more waiting in the next chapter.**

**#3- This is my first try at writing a duel. I will try to be as accurate with the life points and card effects as possible But to err is human.**

**Reminders: Thoughts are in Italics, Brackets indicate setting**

**Now one more thing to remind you, Disclaimer in Ch. 1**

* * *

><p>[Heartland Park- Duel]<p>

Duel Progress:

Jaden: 3500 LP

Yuma: 1600 LP

"Was that your girlfriend?" asked Jaden.

"No way! She's just a friend!" Yuma retaliated.

"Just a friend who happens to be a girl!" Jaden corrected.

"Yuma, his logic makes sense. Doesn't that make Kotori your girlfriend?" asked Astral.

"No it doesn't! Friends and girlfriends are two completely different things!" replied Yuma, extremely annoyed.

"Alright I'll believe that if you can fend off my forces next turn," Jaden snickered. He set one card face down and looked at his hand. Jaden could feel his ace monster approaching the top of his deck. His opponent was full of surprises so he had to get serious.

Yuma hadn't managed to fend off Jaden's Flame Wingman. The green and red monster was still staring him down from the opposite end of the field. In addition, Jaden's trap cards prevented Yuma from launching any attacks that led to damage calculation. His only breakthrough had been summoning Achacha Archer to inflict 500 points of direct damage but the breakthrough had turned into a devastating error. The archer stood no chance against the fusion warrior.

Astral considered Yuma lucky up to this point. They had managed to keep Gagaga Magician on the field and the duel was playing out to be more fun than serious. However, the look in Jaden's eyes told him that might change.

"My turn! I Draw!" yelled Yuma.

He pulled the perfect monster! Now he had all the pieces for his favorite Xyz summon. He looked toward Astral.

The spirit gave a reassuring nod.

"Alright then! I summon Gogogo Golem to the field in attack mode!" With that, the level-four stone sentry appeared on the field. An excited look spread across Yuma's face. "Now! With these two monsters I create the overlay network! I Xyz Summon Numbers 39 Kibou Ou Hope!"

"What's an Ex-sneeze Summon?" interupted Jaden.

"An Xyz summoning brings forth the warriors of the future! By combining two monsters of the same level I can call out a new comrade. But, the former two stick around to help activate my new monster's special abilities!" yelled Yuma.

The gold and white winged warrior rose to the field. Once opened from its puzzle-like sealed form, the monster let out its traditional war cry, "Hope!"

Jaden's eyes flashed again. _That's one of the cards I felt! Now things get interesting!_

Yubel floated closer to Jaden. "That was what you were waiting for wasn't it?" she asked. It was a rhetorical question. She could tell from his expression that Jaden was just as excited as when Yugi, Yusei, and he had agreed to team up against Paradox.

"Hope, huh? Nice name! You've got a couple of rocking partners Yuma!" Jaden complimented.

"Thanks, but the introductions aren't over yet!" yelled Yuma! "Now Kibou Ou Hope, meet Jaden's Flame Wingman! Hope King Slash!"

[Nearby but not quite at the duel]

Yusei and Kotori searched the top of the statuary garden. So far they had had no luck in locating Yuma's duel. Kotori's D-Gazer was over her eye now and she tried searching through the digital databank for the duels happening in the immediate area.

Suddenly, both of them heard a cry from somewhere nearby! "Flame Wingman!"

Yusei recognized the voice immediately! "This way!" he called to Kotori, "I have a strong feeling we are about to find the duelists we're looking for!" The girl spun around and followed him off the pathway. "It came from the other side of this," he said. A long row of thick bushes separated the search party from the duel.

On the opposite side of the hedges, a fierce attack concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

**Next chapter will be out in just a tiny bit.**

**It's going to be a longer one so get ready to read!**

**Also,**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:**

**Here's the duel! It's long, extreme, and detailed.**

**Reminders: Thoughts are in Italics, Brackets indicate setting**

**For this section of the duel the following setup is used when an attack is announced (Monster #1 [ ? ATK] vs Monster #2 [ ? ATK]) - it makes more sense in the duel so Read!**

**Okay no more spoilers...**

**Disclaimer in Ch. 1**

* * *

><p>[Heartland Park- Yuma and Jaden]<p>

Duel Progress:

Jaden: 3100 LP

Yuma: 1600 LP

Jaden stood in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, he found a zigzagging opening in the ground where Flame Wingman once stood. "Not bad!" he yelled toward Yuma.

Yuma was about to accept the compliment when two crashing figures appeared from the thick hedgerow.

"Yuma!" cried the girl.

"Jaden! So this is where you ran off to!" said the other new arrival.

Yuma easily recognized Kotori but didn't recognize the guy she was with. There was a small thought in the back of his mind that told him that he had seen the figure before.

Jaden piped up, "Hey Yusei! Did you find the parts?"

_Yusei? _thought Yuma. _There was another famous duelist with that name. But Yusei Fudo shouldn't know Jaden Yuki. He was an expert riding duelist from another time._

"Finding the parts was easier than finding you," said Yusei. "Since it doesn't look like anything important is going on here, we need to head back."

"You've got it all wrong pal," Jaden retaliated. "Here! Use this souvenir I got you and take a look!" Jaden picked through his pocket until he found a small parcel. He threw it toward Yusei.

The traveling partner caught the gift and inspected it. It was a D-Gazer. The frame was steel gray and the lens was the same blue as Yusei's coat.

"Hope you like it the color!" Jaden remarked. "Now can we duel a little longer, pretty please?"

Yusei set his new D-Gazer and observed the field. The kid Jaden was fighting had a large white and gold warrior monster while Jaden had nothing except a facedown. His instincts told Yusei that the duel was nearing its climax. "Alright Jaden, you can finish but from the looks of things you're going to have to rev it up!"

"Epic! Thanks a ton Yusei!" Jaden jumped back into the duel. "I guess it's time for me to really get my game on."

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn!" announced Yuma.

"My draw then!" yelled Jaden. "First, it's time for a little change of scenery! I play the spell card Neo Space!" As Jaden set the card the augment reality changed the entire park landscape into a hazy but star-studded universe. "And now I activate the magic card Ancient Rules. This allows me to special summon a Level 5 or higher monster from my hand. Common out, master of Neo Space and protector the planets, Elemental Hero Neos!"

Jaden's ace appeared on the field in a flashy Super Man style entrance. He touched down facing Hope.

"It's really Neos!" exclaimed Yuma.

"Protector of planets and master of space," repeated Astral.

"With the field set in Neo Space, Neos gets a 500 attack point bonus. Now, use all your might Neos! Attack Kibou Ou Hope!" yelled Jaden.

(Elemental Hero Neos [3000 ATK] vs Kibou Ou Hope [2500 ATK])

Neos took off from its position and aimed for Hope.

"Not so fast! By removing one of Hope's overlay units I can negate Neos's attack!" With that said, Yuma removed Gagaga Magician from under Hope's card. The armored warrior absorbed one of the glowing overlay spheres and produced a mighty scaled shield. "Moon Barrier!"

Neos collided with the shield but refused to pull back for a couple moments. Finally, he was forced back to Jaden's side of the field. The Neo Space hero looked back at Jaden apologetically.

"No problem Neos!" Jaden looked at his hand again. "I'm throwing down a facedown!" When the card appeared on the field, he addressed Yuma, "I guess that makes it your turn!"

Yuma looked up at Astral. _Continuing to have Neos out on the field is going to lead to big trouble_, thought Yuma.

_I agree. _Answered Astral. _You've shown me numerous times that offense may be the best defense. If we can rid his field of Neos we might stand a chance in a later turn. There is a risk though. Jaden's bond with his deck and his strategic use of facedown cards give him more control over this duel than us. _

_You're making this sound impossible! But if there's hope in attacking, then that's what I'm going to do. _"My draw!" shouted Yuma. "Alright, I set one card facedown and order Hope to attack Elemental Hero Neos!"

"That's too reckless Yuma!" yelled Kotori from the sideline.

"Not when I play the Trap Card, Giant Shadow of Egoism!" answered Yuma. "With this, Hope gains 1000 extra attack points until the end of the battle phase. Now go! Hope King Slash!"

(Kibou Ou Hope [3500 ATK] vs Elemental Hero Neos [3000 ATK])

Jaden smirked, "Nice try but no good hero leaves home without his shield! Activate trap card, Hero Barrier!"

A spinning shield appeared in front of Neos, completely halting Hope's sword.

"And that's not all," replied Jaden "because it's your battle phase I can activate the Trap Card, Ultimate Offering! By paying 800 life points I can summon out Neo Spacian Dark Panther to join Neos."

Jaden: 2300 LP

Yuma: 1600 LP

A large cape-wearing black cat pounced onto the field and landed beside Neos. The two exchanged friendly nods before facing Hope.

_A cat? _thought Yuma. "At the end of the battle phase, Shadow of Egoism wears off. I set one card and end my turn!"

"Alright Yuma, it's been a great duel so far," replied Jaden. "As a reward I'll show you my heroes' ultimate teamwork. Now, Neo-Spacian Dark Panther and Elemental Hero Neos, contact fusion!"

"Contact fusion?" asked Kotori.

"Yes, it's a special fusion technique used by Jaden's Neo-Spacians. He doesn't need a polymerization spell card to activate it," answered Yusei.

Jaden interrupted the lesson by brining his new comrade out onto the field. "Appear now, Elemental Hero Dark Neos!"

The dark-winged hero touched down on the field, claws at the ready.

"Dark Neos still receives the attack bonus from the Neo Space field spell and at the end of my turn, he isn't sent back to my extra deck. Let's try this attack again! Dark Neos attack Kibou Ou Hope!" yelled Jaden.

The fusion warrior pounced upward from its spot and flew toward Hope. The monster's speed and aerodynamics increased thanks to the space cat's influence.

(Elemental Hero Dark Neos [3000 ATK] vs Kibou Ou Hope [2500 ATK])

Yuma stood ready to intercept the attack. "Hope's effect isn't limited to one go Jaden! I activate Hope's ability once again to negate your attack!" To Yuma's surprise Hope's last overlay unit remained in orbit around the Xyz monster. "What's going on?" asked Yuma.

"It's Dark Neos," replied Astral. "It seems the benefits of that contact fusion included one that could negate Hope's effect."

Jaden stood strong on his end of the field. "That's correct, now Dark Neos keep going with your attack!"

Finally, the two monsters collided and created a massive explosion. When the dust cleared both stood on their respective squares of Neo Space.

Jaden: 2300 LP

Yuma: 1100 LP

"Hope still stands," said Yubel. "It appears we've overlooked something."

Astral answered her, "Numbers are special cards even among Xyz monsters. The only way to destroy a Numbers is with another Numbers. However, the duelist with the Number is not invincible to damage calculation."

"Wait," replied Yuma, "If Dark Panther negated Hope's effect then why wasn't Hope's number status also negated." Yuma was reflecting on a previous duel against his friend Shark. Shark's Xyz monster, Black Ray Lancer, had a similar effect but was also able to negate the Number's inability to be destroyed in battle.

Jaden took a close look at his Dark Neos card to confirm an answer. "Well, Dark Neos ability is to negate an opposing monster's effect, not effects. Guess that means I'm stuck only negating Hope's Moon Barrier."

The thoughts of the peanut gallery were identical, _Specific effect much?_

"One more facedown for me," called Jaden. He set his card and looked toward Yuma, "My turn's done!"

"My draw then! Kattobingu daze, Ore!" yelled Yuma. His spirit rewarded him with a spell to match Hope against Dark Neos once more. He could see Astral over his shoulder. The spirit confirmed the card choice. They were both ready to tackle Jaden and Neos. "I activate the spell card, Blustering Winds! This card gives Hope another 1000 attack and defense point boost that's good until my next standby phase. It's enough to take Neos off the field and do some damage!"

The wind cloaked Hope in a swirling armor and the Xyz warrior grew in size. At the end of the growth spurt, it gave a mighty "Hope" battle cry.

Yuma and Astral called out in unison, "Now, Kibou Ou Hope confront Elemental Hero Dark Neos! Hope King Slash!"

Jaden smiled through all the attack preparation and watch as Hope lifted off for the battle. He watched as, instead of waiting for Hope's approach, Dark Neos pounced up from its position to meet Hope in the air. _Time for my facedown_, thought Jaden. "Sorry Yuma," he announced, "But I can't let Neos go it alone. I activate the Trap Card, Soul Union."

The duelists and spectators watched as the graveyard slot on Jaden's duel disk started to glow red and green. Out of it, flew the silhouette of Elemental Hero Flame Wingman.

The semi-transparent monster flew up to meet Dark Neos. When they met, Flame Wingman disappeared, leaving a red and green pulsating aura around Dark Neos.

As the others watched in awe, Jaden began explaining, "Soul Union is the ultimate teamwork between heroes! It allows me select one Elemental Hero in my graveyard and one Elemental Hero on my field. Then, the attack points of the Hero on my field increase by the attack points of the Hero from my graveyard. Elemental Hero Flame Wingman lends his attack power to Elemental Hero Dark Neos."

(Kibou Ou Hope [3500 ATK] vs Elemental Hero Dark Neos [5100 ATK])

The two remaining monsters confronted each other above the field. Sword met claw and sparks flew. Clouds from the surrounding Neo Space converged on the two monsters, completely engulfing them and hiding them from sight. A mass of swirling clouds and energy remained. Small rotating arms formed from the clouds such that the overall structure resembled a small galaxy.

A large pulsating wave erupted from the center of the spiral and traveled outward in all directions. It hit both duelists and spectators with a powerful force, sending everyone flying backwards no less than a foot or two.

The buzzer sounded, reminding them all that Jaden's counter had succeeded.

Jaden: 2300 LP

Yuma: 0 LP

The customary winner's picture was displayed in the center of the field and the Neo Space field retreated to reveal an undamaged park and statuary garden.

Jaden stood up on this end and watched as all the others did the same. What he saw surprised him.

Dark Neos and Hope faced each other on the field. For a few extra seconds, the two stood boldly before the augmented reality program devirtualized them both.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

**That was one long chapter- by my standards**

'**Hope' you enjoyed it!**

**BUT there's more to this story so stick around.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:**

**Post-duel time and the story keeps going,**

**Hope you are all still enjoying this!**

**Reminders: Thoughts are in Italics, Brackets indicate setting**

**Disclaimer in Ch. 1**

* * *

><p>[Still Heartland Park]<p>

Jaden broke the silence. He turned to Yuma and struck his traditional post-game pose. With two fingers pointed at the boy he announced, "That's Game!"

Yuma's whole body shook and all his energy suddenly burst out, "That was the Most Amazing duel EVER!"

Kotori and Yusei laughed at their friend's antics. They walked over to the celebrating duelists. Kotori headed to Yuma's side, while Yusei stood by Jaden. Congratulations were exchanged.

Astral and Yubel floated some ways away.

"There's a lot of trust existing between you and Yuma. You could see it very clearly throughout the match," commented Yubel.

Astral nodded, "I enjoy watching him grow through duels like this. We have a long way to go though."

"You must enjoy these pleasant moments. They appear quite suddenly and are over in a flash," she added.

Back at the group, Yusei put a hand on Jaden's shoulder and spoke, "Time to go Jaden."

Both Jaden and Yuma answered him in unison, "Awwwwww do we (do you) really have to go?"

Yusei nodded and held up his bag of shop parts. "I have work to do but I don't think it should take very long." He turned toward the two youngsters, "It's been nice meeting you both and I'm happy to see proof of how bright and energetic the future is."

"That reminds me, how did you two arrive here?" asked Kotori. She had finally recognized Yusei and Jaden from the pages of her digital history textbook.

"It's got something to do with the docks! Right?" said Yuma.

Yusei looked at Jaden with a slightly irritated look.

Jaden, catching Yusei's stare, guiltily laughed. "Yep and it looks like I still owe you that tour and story."

"Jaden!-" Yusei started to retaliate but was cut off.

"But the deal's changed slightly," added Jaden, "What you see has to go unpublished! Okay?"

Yuma and Kotori nodded and Jaden turned back to Yusei. The riding duelist sighed but gave a positive head nod.

The whole group, spirits included, turned and headed toward the park exit, but it was going to be a long walk until they reached the docks.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I'm starting to wrap up this criss-crossing tale**

**Next chapter will probably be the last.**

**It's not going to be as short as this chapter though!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes:**

**The finale is here!**

**Loved every minute of writing this.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Reminders: Thoughts are in Italics, Brackets indicate setting**

**Disclaimer in Ch. 1**

* * *

><p>[Heartland Docks]<p>

"...and that's how I beat Professor Crowler and passed the entrance exam to Duel Academy!" proudly finished Jaden.

"So it wasn't a normal exam deck?" asked Kotori.

"Nope, Crowler used his own prized Ancient Gear Golem against me and it was So Awesome!" added Jaden.

Everyone laughed Jaden's answer. The group stood at the top of the stairs that Jaden and Yusei had climbed that morning. While they overlooked the dock, Yusei was thinking about the repairs and the fact that there were only a couple hours left until sunset.

Jaden and Yusei walked ahead of the two Heartland residents. They were the first to come across Yusei's bike.

It was exactly how they left it except for the addition of one object. A big, fat, and brown-striped cat was sleeping on the seat of the runner. At the sound of their approach the cat gave a long stretch and a yawn.

Yusei pointed at the cat, "Hey Jaden isn't that yours?" He briefly remembered that the cat had been a spectator during the duel with Paradox.

"Pharaoh!" yelled Jaden. "So this is where you were! I was a little worried there when you weren't in my pack at the parts shop!" Jaden bent down and picked the cat up from the seat.

The cat yawned in Jaden's face but this time a small glowing sphere emerged. It circled Jaden's head once and then turned and zipped toward Yuma and Kotori.

"What's this?" Yuma asked nervously. He watched as the small light started at his feat and spiraled its way up to his hair. Once there, it began to weave between his front two spikes. Annoyed, Yuma tried to catch the orb but never managed to touch it.

Kotori laughed at Yuma's reaction but this caused the sphere to lock on her. It performed the same exam routine, ending at the bun in Kotori's hair.

Suddenly, Pharaoh jumped from Jaden's arms and sailed toward Kotori. She caught the fat cat easily but noted that the cat's real target was the sphere floating near her.

The cat gave a swat at its prey but missed.

Everyone watched as the small sphere flew out of reach. It stopped and hovered right next to Yubel and Astral. The light emanating from the sphere increased. Then, it suddenly changed from a small glowing orb into a transparent humanoid figure.

"Bad Pharaoh!" said the new spirit, addressing the cat.

The cat meowed from Kotori's arms in an uninterested tone.

The new arrival surveyed his surroundings. "This doesn't appear to be Jaden's time," he said with a confused tone. He then took notice of Astral and Yubel. "And I don't think I've seen you before," he said, pointing at Astral.

Astral didn't know what to say to the man but Jaden helped him out from below.

"Professor Banner!" Jaden called. "We had to make a little pit stop on the way back. This is the city of Heartland and that's Astral." Jaden then pointed toward Yuma and Kotori. "These guys live here and helped us pass some time."

Professor Banner floated closer to the group. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Jaden's former professor, Lyman Banner. Sorry for scaring you earlier, I'm afraid my current form would take a long time to explain." He turned to his traveling student, "Now tell me Jaden, what has conspired here."

"That's another thing that would take long time to explain! Well Yusei and I... ummmm... Yusei?" Jaden cut off. Yusei had stealthily disappeared from the group.

"He's over there," said Kotori. She pointed at the mechanic who was busy working on his runner.

Yusei gave a wave from the side of the runner, indicating he heard them. He then went back to the repairs.

"Of course he is!" commented Jaden, shaking his head. Everyone laughed.

[Heartland Docks- about an hour or so later. Sun is slowly setting]

Jaden, Yuma and Kotori sat on the grassy incline and watched the antics in front of them.

Pharaoh decided that Professor Banner had remained outside of him for long enough. The cat now chased the teacher's sphere form around the immediate area. So far, his former owner's soul just narrowly evaded him. The predator and prey chase led over crates, around pillars, and near the three relaxing youths.

Yubel floated behind Jaden, taking pleasure from the placid surroundings.

Astral took interest in Yusei's repair job. He examined the duel runner as Yusei worked on the suspension. The most interesting thing he found on the runner was the dueling equipment. Unfortunately, Astral found that Yusei was unable to hear any of his questions pertaining to the runner.

Finally, the runner's owner stood back to admire his work. "That should do it," he told himself. He grabbed his coat and customary red helmet from the runner's seat and then started to rev the engine.

Astral and the others nearby jumped at the sudden noise.

Banner's sphere halted for a moment and addressed the successful mechanic, "Now that sounds promisin-" The professor's congratulations were cut short by his cat's intervention. Unfortunately, he had been swallowed again.

The cat gave a pleased meow and walked over to Jaden. He continued past the boy and plopped himself inside the red traveling pack.

"Well I guess that means everything's ready!" said Jaden, putting on the pack.

"Heads up Jaden!" yelled Yusei

Luckily, Jaden looked up just in time to catch the spare cycling helmet. He then stared back toward his time traveling companion. The former was no longer looking in Jaden's direction but at the sunset off the water. Jaden walked up to join Yusei.

The two took some time to concentrate on the painted sky ahead. Only after a while did they notice that a third figure joined their line up. Yuma stood next to them, staring with the same intensity as the other two.

Yusei turned to Jaden and Yuma. "It's been an honor to meet you Yuma, and to see your city."

"That's what I should be saying! It was amazing to meet the two of you!" replied Yuma.

"This has been a blast. Definitely have to do it again sometime. Don't you all think so?" asked Jaden. As he did, he put his arm out in front of him.

Yusei recognized the gesture and put his hand on top of Jaden's. "I completely agree!" he announced.

Yuma set his hand on top of the other two. "I Can't Wait!"

"And neither can I," said a voice suddenly from Yuma's right. Astral's hand came down and hovered right above the other three. Yuma and Jaden started to laugh. Yusei joined in but was unsure of what caused the outburst. For brief moment the mark of the crimson dragon glowed on Yusei's arm.

_What the...? _thought Yusei. He looked at the mark and then back down to the pile of hands. This time, a blue spiritual looking hand sat on top of the pile. As the other two duelists laughed Yusei observed the hand's owner and then looked over at Yuma. The pendant around the boy's neck was glowing softly. _Another connection huh, _thought Yusei.

Yuma, Astral, and Kotori retreated to the side as Yusei started his runner. Jaden sat behind Yusei on the cycle. The two travelers started at the far end of the dock, aiming for the sunset. What started as a simple speeding cycle turned into a supernatural fiery red dragon, shocking the three spectators. It flew past them, finally opening a rift at the end of the dock.

The runner and its passengers disappeared through the glowing portal, leaving the dock in a steady silence.

Yuma felt the D-Gazer in his pocket vibrate. When he finally located it and took it out, a voice startled the threesome.

"YUMA! Do you know what time it is? And what did you find at the docks?" Akari yelled from the device.

Yuma looked down at his sister's transmission and began to quickly apologize, "Sorry Sis. No scoop here. I'll be back at the house in a bit." With that, he hung up and looked back at the sunset. Finally, he looked at Kotori and Astral. "Let's go."

The two nodded in agreement and all three turned toward the stairs. When they were about to start climbing Yuma felt his D-Gazer vibrate again. He took it out, expecting to see his sister's ID number on the screen. However, the number was one he had never seen before.

"Hello, who is this?" answered Yuma tentatively.

"HEY!" yelled the caller. "I don't think it's been long enough for you to forget me!"

When Yuma looked at the caller's picture he recognized the thick brown hair and red jacket immediately.

"I guess you can call this a handy souvenir!" added the caller.

With that, the entire group's shock turned into delight.

Astral floated a little ways away. "Observation Number 30: The past and future remain connected, sharing each other's strengths and hopes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Final Words:<strong>

**Sorry Yusei had to find out about Astral so late, but out of all the characters (who have met Astral so far) I believe Yusei was the one who had the coolest reaction- acknowledging Astral silently and without hesitation.**

**Thanks for sticking with me through this and for all the support.**

**I hope you enjoyed this crossover.**

**-CLXobsession**

**PS: There's a sequel!**


End file.
